


Another satisfied customer

by Nalyd



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: He really leapt at the occasion, They took a leap of faith with him, This is how it feels to go to a grocery store at night, and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyd/pseuds/Nalyd
Summary: The two thrulls Glunnar and Kutt have a small shop in Urborg where they sell all sorts of magical items to their faithful customers. But one night, a new face arrives at their shop, one that might spell serious trouble.





	Another satisfied customer

**Author's Note:**

> "Another satisfied customer" is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.

“Slow night so far,” said a raspy voice left of the decrepit shop. Glunnar ignored his companion, whose head was buried deep into a large chest. He gazed out at the foggy night that enveloped Urborg, his eyes lingering over the black silhouette of the nearby village. Broken pillars and arches from ages past overlapped with the unstable huts made out of salvaged wood. Red specks of light shimmered throughout the jagged edges of the settlement.

Faeries fluttered a few feet in front of the store, attracted by a handful of violet, enchanted flames.

Kutt banged his head against the chest’s lid and rapidly listed off all the curses he knew, shaking his malformed fist at the malevolent piece of furniture. Glunnar shambled out of the small building. “What are you looking for?” he sighed.

“The scale of Galina! I want to have it ready next time Nipha stops by,” he answered, moving on to a different chest. Between his enormous backpack and the multitude of furniture, this could take some time.

“She hasn’t come by in a while,” Glunnar mused.

Kutt looked back. “You think she’s dead?” he asked, turning over a jar that pulsed soft, yellow light in his hands.

“I think-”

The bridge creaked loudly. The duo turned to see a cabal soldier gingerly make his way towards the shop.

“Does he… see us?” Kutt whispered.

Glunnar glanced at the violet charms, then at the water at the end of the bridge.

“He shouldn’t, unless…”

“Are you Kutt and Glunnar?” he asked as he stepped up to the shop’s platform, his voice deepened by his black helmet.

“New customer! New customer!” Kutt yelped and scuttled towards the soldier, his backpack rattling behind him.

Glunnar shuffled back into the shop as Kutt presented an impressive array of wondrous and rare items to the newcomer.

The soldier waved him off. “I’m looking for something quite specific.”

“May I ask how you found us, soldier?” Glunnar asked politely.

“Lieutenant, please,” he corrected. Glunnar bowed his head in acknowledgment. “My platoon was conducting a raid when we ran into a thief that used Cabal magic. She-“

“Tall, heavy build, scar on left cheek, turned out she was channeling magic from a severed hand contained in amber?” Glunnar inquired, clasping his hands together.

“That’s Nipha!” Kutt squealed.

“Yes. I understand she’s a client of yours?”

“We sold her the Hand of the Patriarch. I see she’s been using it.”

“Hmph. I’m tempted to ask how you got that.”

“Is she ok?” Kutt asked, pulling on the man’s red cape.

“I’m detaining her. If she’d lied about you, I would’ve wanted to… have a long chat with her,” he smiled.

Glunnar stared at him, pensive. “What are you here for?”

The man slowly removed his helmet. Under it was the face of a rugged man in his late fifties. His short, white hair felt out of place with the rest of his dark figure.

A massive scar traversed his face from above his right eye down to his left cheek.

Kutt gasped. “So pretty…”

He grunted. “I already got my revenge, unfortunately.”

“I apologize, Lieutenant,” Glunnar smiled, “we are not healers.”

“I know. I’m not here to cure this, it’s a reminder of my failure. I’m here because I want this to be the last scar I receive.” He walked up to the shop, stepping over a snoring faerie. “I need something to make me faster, stronger, more aware and more enduring. I have the skill and knowledge I lacked as a young man, but I’ve lost that power. I want it back. In fact,” he corrected himself, “I want more of it than I’ve ever had.”

Glunnar tapped his index to his chin, thinking. “Kutt?” he asked.

“Yes! Yes yes, quite!” Kutt scuttled over to the soldier’s side, “I have just the thing!” he squealed, lifting a metallic necklace with a large, black claw at its center. “Behold, a Claw of Windgrace!”

“The Windgrace? Does it have magical properties?”

“It does everything you asked for and more! Try it!”

Reluctantly, the soldier donned the necklace.

“How do you feel?”

He looked at his hands. “I feel… different. Better, for sure.” He looked back at Glunnar. “Does this really do what I asked for?”

Glunnar reached down, and pulled out a crossbow.

“Wh-”

With two sharp motions, the thrull fired a bolt right into the man’s face.

Well, almost. The soldier stared incredulously at the arrow he held in his right hand, mere inches from his face.

“For now, you’ll have to take our word for the other benefits,” Glunnar said, putting the crossbow away. “Of course, you can always get a return if you’re unsatisfied.”

“I… see.” He tossed the arrow on the floor. “So, how much for it?” he asked, reaching for his bag.

“Money? No thanks!” Kutt laughed.

He blinked. “Then what do you-”

Kutt lifted up a syringe large enough to fit a loaf of bread.

“…you’re joking.”

“If I may, Lieutenant,” Glunnar interrupted, clasping his hands together, “I’d suggest an alternative.”

“Please do.”

“Nipha is a good client of ours, I’d hate to see her life go to waste. Free her. That will be enough.”

He smiled. “You’ve got a deal.”

Kutt snickered. “He thinks we’re stupid.”

“I-”

“Kutt, I’m sure the lieutenant realizes we have many clients that would gladly kill to be in our good graces.”

The man’s eyes darted to his sword.

“And that if no one’s killed and robbed us yet, there’s probably a reason.” The violet flames inched noticeably closer to the shop.

“Fine. I’ll make sure you see her tomorrow,” he grunted.

“Wonderful.”

The soldier slid his helmet back on and started to leave.

“May we have your name, Lieutenant?” Glunnar called out. “You know… for reference.”

The soldier looked back at him. “My name is Yar’kul. And when Lord Belzenlok gives me the recognition and power I deserve, I’ll remember you.”

And with that, he left.

They never saw him again.


End file.
